The Catch, Collar, and Care Festival
by CeeCee1500
Summary: Sasuke finds an unnamed fox and decides to take him as his mate during The Catch, Collar and Care Festival. But how will the fox react to, well everything. WILL HAVE MPREG AND IS RATED AS SUCH.
1. The Fox

Egao: My name means smile and I-

Ikair: Yeah yeah you're always happy, they don't care just-

Fu: I don't think anyone is even reading this so it doesn't matter what she says.

Naku: Wait so no one pays attention to us.

Owore: But how will they know who we are? Will they hate us.

Fu: They won't care enough to hate us.

Egao: Okay Fu that was going a little far.

Fu: Does it look like I care?

Egao: *sigh* Anyway please introduce yourselves _in English_ please.

Naku: Cry.

Ikari: Anger.

Owore: F-Fear.

Fu: I don't give a shit.

Egao: FU!

Fu: Negative.

Egao: And I'm Smile, nice to meet you. CeeCee-senpai is currently away so you will have to bare with us. CeeCee-senpai does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please remember this.

Fu: This story has yaoi, drama, a little violence, and mpreg. If you don't like get the hell out. I will not have Naku crying because of you damn haters.

Egao: Ah, Fu you do care.

Fu: No she just cries to much as it is, so she doesn't need another reason.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **CHAPTER 1: THE FOX** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Village Hidden in the Leaves is the last village that can still claim purebred. Why is that? The Uchiha Wolf clan, the oldest known clan in existence. The only clan historically known older than the Uchiha was that of Uzumaki Fox. But the Uzumaki Fox clan died with Kushina Uzumaki, who was not mated, died of pneumonia.

That was it. As of now the Uchiha Wolf could claim purebred but that was the last generation that could. Interbreeding was not allowed and there were no more pure breeds to mate with. Well except for the Hyuga Leopard, but leopard and wolf don't breed well, the kits always turn out weak. The Uzumaki Fox clan had excellent breeding versatility so both clans would choose from them, but sadly the clan had died out unmated and unheired.

Or so everyone thought.

+=+=page break=+=+

The Catch, Collar, and Care Festival was rapidly approaching and with it mating season. The oldest of the Uchiha brothers, Itachi had mated with a water demon named Kisame the year before. Water demons have an attribute that allows them to take many forms of water creatures. Kisame's favorite is a shark.

The youngest was about to enter his first CCC* Festival and man was he unhappy about it.

Sasuke Uchiha did not want to catch, collar, or care for any of the Ukes** anywhere near his age. None of them were even close to his level of strength and most weren't even close to Kisame's level of strength.

Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father as well as head of the Uchiha Wolf clan and leader of the pack of demons since his best friend Minato died unheired, was more than a little frustrated that his youngest son wasn't even considering courting anyone. He wondered how anyone could be so picky.

Itachi understood where his brother was coming from. He himself found it hard to believe he had mated outside of a purebred. But Kisame was different, he was exactly was Itachi was looking for. A dangerous Uke with a short temper.

Sasuke just wanted someone strong so that they would sire strong cubs. He didn't care about the breed much anymore but he cared about strength.

~~page break~~

Naruto, as called himself, was scared. He had always known he was a Uke and until now he didn't care. But as he read more of the breeding book he had stolen from...well, let's not go into that, he was starting to wish he was well, anything else.

Here's what 'Human's Guide to Demon Mating Ceremony' has to say on the subject of The Catch, Collar, and Care Festival.

 _The Catch, Collar, and Care Festival is an annual two week long festival held in most Demon villages. Semes*** will pinpoint a Uke they want to mate with (normally by their scent) and try and put a collar around the Uke's neck. This has two purposes. 1) the Uke can and will do anything and everything to not get collared. If the Seme can't collar or gives up then the Seme is unworthy of the Uke. 2) if the Seme succeeds in collaring he or she has now put a physical claim on the Uke and therefore owns the Uke****._

 _After the collaring, the Seme must take the Uke away from the families and care for the Uke for a month (mating season) before returning to the family and living the rest of their lives together. In the time of that month the Seme must provide for the Uke and the Uke must submit everything to the Seme (sex included)._

Naruto didn't want to be chased, he didn't want to be collared, and he certainly didn't want to be owned by some Seme that only thought about sex*****. The taken care of part was actually inviting though. He had never been taken care of by anyone. He had grown up all alone.

He was just glad he was far enough away from the Hidden Leaf Village that he didn't have to take part in this Festival.

 _But_ , he thought his ears falling flat on his head, _that also means my first heat will be alone._

 _~~page break~~_

Sasuke stocked****** his way through town. He had just had a huge fight with his father. The CCC Festival started tomorrow and his father had brought two female Ukes that had yet to be claimed for Sasuke to choose from.

One was a cat demon with pink hair and green eyes. Even with her natural pink hair her ears and tail were more of a pinkish brown color.

The other was half Uzumaki with flaming red hair to prove it. She was not a fox however but a hawk. She didn't have the ears or tail like other types of demons, but instead of arms she had large wings.

Sasuke hadn't even bothered to learn either of their names.

He wanted a strong demon to sire his children, not some weak noble. Sasuke spotted Neji. he approached cautiously looking around for the young demon Neji hoped to collar. A young raccoon demon named Garra. He was half Uzumaki like that red head from before. His breed was a cross of fox and dog. Suddenly he spotted Garra and Kiba talking quietly to each other. Sasuke looked around for Shino who never let Kiba out of his sight for very long, finding him in the tree above Neji.

"Sup?" Sasuke said.

Both Semes looked as the purebred approached. Neji was also a purebred. A leopard to be exact but like the Uchihas without the Uzumakis around there was no way to find a purebred mate and have strong pups. Shino was a coyote, a mix of a dog and a wolf.

"Oh hey Sasuke," Neji said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"What's going on?"

"Not sure -"

Shino suddenly sucked in a breath.

Neji and Sasuke looked up at him, but he had already jumped down and was frantically looking around. Suddenly Neji tensed and looked around as well.

Cause?

Garra and Kiba were nowhere to be seen.

"We just saw them!" Neji said a little worriedly.

Shino took off towards the spot that the two Ukes had just vanished from. Sasuke shook his head, not a clue what they were so worked up about, but before he could walk away Neji grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Shino.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke growled, his inner wolf not liking this leopard having the better of him.

"You have a good nose, find him."

"Them," Shino said angrily but not loudly.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the reason I lost him."

Shino growled.

~~page break~~

"Kiba are you sure about this?" Garra asked.

"Positive, we can't let a Seme find him."

"What are you talking about? The fox?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's mine."

"Huh, it's a cute fox that needs a home, and I'll give one to him."

"But why do we have to keep Semes away from him."

"I think he might be a demon."

"Kiba, foxes don't exist anymore."

"But it's a fox, a carnivore*******, he has to be a demon."

"I will explain simply, when Kushina-sama died foxes ceased to exist, period, as in no more foxes ever."

"I know what I saw."

"Then you were high or something, foxes don't-" Garra froze mid-sentence when the view of the clearing met his eyes.

A little golden fox was standing next to a small stream drinking happily. It's golden fur looked softer than silk its ears just tipped red.

"See?"

"But...but...that's not possible."

Suddenly the fox tensed. The two boys did as well. They felt Semes near by. Kiba and Garra turned around, knowing two of the scents and recognizing the third but couldn't remember who it belonged to. They heard rustling and turned around the see that the fox had disappeared.

"There I found them, happy now?"

The two Ukes looked up. Neji, Shino and Sasuke were perched on branches just above them.

Neji growled.

"Why are you in the forest by yourself?"

Garra stuck his tongue out at the Seme.

"He's not alone, I'm here too," Kiba said.

Neji chose to ignore the dog demon, he didn't care for anyone but his Garra.

Kiba was a purebred in a sense, but not a high ranking one, so he didn't really like the higher ranking purebred.

Unnoticed by the three Semes, Garra grabbed the back of Kiba's sleeve.

Many years before the two friends had come up with signals to use when cornered by Seme. Ukes might be submissive by nature but that doesn't mean they don't fight.

Suddenly both shifted and ran in opposite directions. Shino went after Kiba and Neji after Garra.

Sasuke couldn't care less.

He jumped down and shifted so that it would be easier to drink from the stream.

He relished in the idea of drinking fresh water, don't get him wrong the water in the village was fine, it just lacked that nature taste.

He reached the stream and licked his lips, but as he leaned his head down to take a drink a new scent filled his nose and rewired his brain.

He stared attacking the ground that held the scent away from him. The scent of fresh jasmine and morning dew filled him nostrils and enticed his entire body. Not only that it radiated power, strength, and submissiveness. And the scent was as fresh as the morning sun. It jumped over the stream and went deeper into the forest.

The wolf stocked into the forest after this delicious prey.

~~page break~~

Naruto ran for his life. After reading that book he wasn't taking any chances with any Seme, ever. So he ran.

He didn't care if the Seme was chasing him or not. He just wanted away from them. The two Ukes he smelt hadn't been a threat, but the three Semes. His little legs moved faster, not caring that the brush around him was starting to scratch at him slightly.

The smell was getting stronger. And Sasuke was starting to catch glints of golden fur among the brush. He was going to catch his prey. He picked up the pace, making sure to gather all of that delicious scent as he did.

~~page break~~

 _Shit_ , Kiba thought as he ran. Shino was definitely persistent you had to give him that. But Kiba had to get back to that little fox, something told him that fox was in danger.

~~page break~~

Garra really hoped that Sasuke had followed Shino. Nothing could be worse for that young fox than an Uchiha.

 _~~page break~~_

 _How?_

Naruto ran faster than he ever had in his life.

 _How is he catching up to me?_

Crashing could be heard behind him.

 _Why?_

Naruto smelt the village, he had been careless, he had run straight to the village.

 _Why does he want to catch me so bad?_

The sun started to set. Naruto started to get scared. All he wanted was to go back to his den and sleep this nightmare away. But that Seme was closing in on him. He ran faster and started to zing zag trying to find a way to turn away from the village. The Seme followed.

-page break-

A fox. That's what that beautiful smell emanated from. A fox. Sasuke would have that fox to be his. And only his.

He was catching up to that delicious creature ready to make him his own.

" _ **Otouto**_ ********!"

A mass of fur ran straight into Sasuke, blocking the delectable creature from his view. Sasuke tried to keep the smell, but it was quickly replaced by his Nii-san's.

" _ **Otouto, why are you running**_?"

" _ **Get out of my way Nii-san**_ *********," Sasuke growled.

" _ **Father wants you**_ ," Itachi noticed that hungry look in his brothers eyes.

" _ **Do I look like I care**_?"

The delicious smell was quickly disappearing.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

" _ **Father wants you**_ ," each word was growled out of gritted teeth.

Sasuke glared back at his brother before turning around and trotting off. His eyes a set of daggers waiting to be thrown at whoever angered him.

Itachi couldn't understand his brothers actions at all. If he didn't know any better he looked like he was chasing a runaway mate.

Sasuke walked into his father's office and sat on the floor, his mother would have a fit if he sat on the chair in wolf state, but he didn't feel like being naked in front of anyone at the moment, he had a little problem that had formed at the sight of that little fox.

" _ **What**_?" it came out as a bark.

Fugaku turned to his youngest son, surprised by his harshness.

"Is something the matter Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke just growled, wanting to get this over with.

Fugaku sighed.

"Sasuke, I don't care what happened at this point. Just know this. The Festival starts tomorrow, and you will choose a mate, if not tomorrow in the next two weeks or I will choose one for you," Fugaku had meant the talk to go a different direction but all wolves had a short temper that seemed to be contagious to other wolves.

Sasuke growled again.

"You will agree to this or I will pick one out tomorrow."

Sasuke was silent.

"Sasuke," his father warned.

" _ **Neither will be necessary**_ ," Sasuke growled.

Before his father could respond Sasuke left the office. He needed to pick up some things. His father had just helped him more than he thought.

The Fesival starts tomorrow. He looked at the sun, he didn't have much time.

~~page break~~

Naruto was finally safe. That Seme, for some reason or another, had stopped chasing him. But he didn't slow down until he neared his den. It was next to a large waterfall. He enjoyed listening to the water at night. It calmed him down. His breathing came out heavy as he crawled into the tunnel in the side of the drop off.

Naruto didn't have much, well he had a worn out blanket and that was about it. In his effort to escape from that Seme he had forgotten to hunt and now he was extremely hungry he hadn't caught anything for a couple of days now.

He looked back to the entrance of his den and saw that now the sun had fully set. He read once that some foxes like to hunt at night but not Naruto, he had been attacked far to often to trust the night. So he curled up under his blanket and put his back to the wall. It didn't help much, as the dirt was cold, but it was better than sleeping in the middle of the den. He shivered slightly as a gust of wind came into his den and whirled around a bit.

His thoughts shifted to that Seme. Naruto had been scared but, well, the smell that Seme gave off wasn't unpleasant. He smelled like dark chocolate and fresh sugarcane. And he radiated power, warmth and dominance. Naruto had never had either chocolate or sugarcane, but he had once snuck into the village and found a bakery a great place to watch other demons and smell wonderful food. But like always he had heard someone coming from inside, obviously checking out the who was giving off the scent of pure bliss. Naruto wasn't sure how people would react in the village, but since he had always been attacked by every being he came into contact with he wasn't taking any chances, so he ran.

Naruto had spent most of his life running.

The thought saddened him and he some tears form in his eyes before the day finally caught up to him and his eyes closed for the day.

His day was over.

~~page break~~

Sasuke's day was far from over. The sun was just starting to set when he reached the Seme Store. A store that sold anything and everything a Seme would ever need to Catch, Collar, and Care for their Uke.

The owner of the shop was about to close for the day, but when he saw a very angry Sasuke Uchiha heading directly for his store he decided that 8:45 was just far to early to close. I mean what was he thinking he normally staid open until about 7:30.

But even before the Uchiha a leopard and coyote had decided it was time for some late night shopping and spent a hour picking out the perfect items for their soon to be mate.

That was nothing. Two hours later the Uchiha was still trying to make everything perfect.

Sasuke knew he only had a little while longer, but he would have nothing but the best for his fox.

Then he saw it, an evil smile graced his face, unnoticed by the half-asleep store owner.

~~page break~~

Sasuke hadn't gone home that night. He made his way into the forest, a bag of goodies hanging from his mouth.

The fastest way to find a demon was his scent and Sasuke's sense of smell was much better while a wolf.

He backtracked to where his stupid Nii-san had interrupted his hunt. He sniffed around for a few moments before he picked up that delicious scent once again.

He had the urge to howl, but he didn't want to attract his family or any other demon for that matter, that fox was his.

He started following the scent. It lead deeper into the forest. Sasuke found this odd, the fox had been running towards town, why had he gone back into the forest. Another thing Sasuke found odd was the fact that the fox was a fox. The pure fox blond line died with Kushina Uzumaki nearly 15 years ago. She didn't have any siblings and neither had her mother before her. She was truly the last purebred fox. So who was this demon.

Sasuke decided it didn't matter, the fox would be his and his alone.

The scent led him all the way to a small clearing with a waterfall and small pond. At first glance Sasuke thought that the fox had just stopped here for a drink, but at first sniff the fox's scent was everywhere in this clearing. Most prominent from a small hole in the side of the cliff the water fell from. If you weren't looking for it you wouldn't see it. Sasuke crouched to his belly and army crawled to the hole, still in his wolf form.

When he got a glimpse of the inside of the cave he had to hold back a growl. Why was his little fox living in such poor conditions. Then he saw his fox.

Only the fox was now a boy.

Sasuke's ear perked at the sight of the little angel. His golden hair was made of silk and shown even in the dim moonlight his golden ears were tipped with a burning red. His tan skin was visibly kissed by the sun. Sasuke growled softly at the sight. Why had the sun been able to kiss the boy when he himself had not. He decided he would curse the sun for the rest of his life. He focused on the boy's face. Three little scar like lines were carved on each side of his face, marking him a purebred fox. Only foxes had those markings.

Sasuke suddenly saw the boy shiver in the cold night air.

Where are his clothes dammit?

Sasuke wished he could warm that beautiful body, but he couldn't trust himself not to jump the gun if he entered the cave now. So he just watched the boy sleep for now. Sasuke found he was very content watching his little blond fox. The waterfall was soothing and the silence of night was welcomed.

Suddenly a very quiet chime murdered the silence of night where it stood. If a wolf could grin evilly Sasuke did in that moment. He crawled the rest of the way into the small cave before turning human once again. He took the bag out of his mouth and made his way over to the blond fox.

"Father you said the Festival started tomorrow. Well it's tomorrow."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Chapter 1^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

* **CCC** \- Catch, Collar and Care Festival (for anyone who couldn't figure it out)

** **Uke** \- submissive; literally means 'receive/received'

*** **Seme** \- dominate; literally means 'attack'

**** **owns the Uke** \- some semes can take the whole 'I now own you' thing a little to far this will come up later

***** **some Seme that only cares about sex** \- this is worst case scenario of above, well this and abuse

****** **stocked** \- I don't know if this is the right word or if it is even a word at all but basically he's angrily walking through the village

******* **a carnivore** \- this will be explained later but basically all carnivores are demons and all herbivores are just regular animalsn (omnivores are considered carnivores (humans are humans))

******** **Otouto** \- little brother

********* **Nii-san** \- a way of saying big brother

Owore: Do you like it?

Ikari: No they hate it!

Naku: Th-they do! They really HATE IT?

Egao: *sweetly* No I'm sure they don't hate it.

Naku: Really?

Fu: I'm sure they at least mildly dislike it, greatly.

Egao: That's not very nice Fu.

Fu: Does it look like I care?

*Naku cries in the corner*

Egao: Um, well, please prove both Ikari and Fu wrong and please comment nicely. Remember this is CeeCee-senpai's first yaoi basically ever so be nice please. And thank everyone else who favorited. You have no idea how much it takes to bring me out at the moment.

Owore: Yeah right. The Internet be nice. That will happen right after meteors destroy the earth!

*Owore hides in the other corner*


	2. The Bell

Owore: Umm, hello, hi it's me, um well.

Naku: *sobs*

Owore: We are the only ones here because well, it's that time of month for CeeCee-senpai and-

Ikari: YOU TWO ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES HERE AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD THAT MATTER TO ANYONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Naku: *sobs harder*

Owore: Um, well-

Ikari: CEECEE-B*-SENPAI DOESNT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS.

Naku: *drowns in river of tears*

Owore: You don't have to yell. Look what you did to Naku.

Ikari: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **CHAPTER 2: THE BELL** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Naruto wasn't a deep sleeper but he wasn't a particularly light sleeper either. But he knew the moment someone entered his den. He heard someone talking. He felt a hand reach for him.

That was it. His eyes shot open. He saw a very pale but extremely handsome boy kneeling next to him, completely naked Naruto noticed. He had jet black hair that put the night sky to shame and even blacker eyes. His ears were also black but had an almost blue tenge to them. The wolf tail swished behind him.

Wolf?

Naruto shot up and tried to back away, but before he could move to far the wolf boy grabbed him around the middle and pulled him back. In a flash the hand left him. He made a note to escape but suddenly felt something go around his neck. A small bell chimed.

Was the wolf going to choke him? Why? What had he done wrong?

Suddenly he heard a click and a snap before the small bell chimed once again and he felt a small metal object fall against his collar bone. Two arms turned him around and wrapped around his middle then pulled him against the naked body of the wolf boy. With every move Naruto made the small bell chimed and small metal object bounced against his skin.

Naruto was confused.

The thing was still around his neck but the two hands that should be holding the cloth to choke him were making their way up and down his inner thighs.

Naruto moaned at the touch and threw his head back.

The small bell chimed again and the metal bounced again.

"Gotcha," came a husky voice.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization and fear.

He reached his hands up to his neck and felt the cloth. It was soft on the inside and firm on the outside. He ran his hands along the cloth until he found the metal object. It was a small round bell.

Naruto's worst fears had been realized and come true.

He had been collared.

-page break-

Though no one knew it Sasuke Uchiha had just become the first Dominate of the year to collar his Submissive.

Sasuke officially got his fox at 12:01 AM on the first day of the festival.

-page break-

Sasuke watched his little fox use his hands to exam the collar Sasuke had just put on him. Sasuke himself was very proud of this collar.

It was a lock and key collar, meaning only one person could ever wear it, it was custom made for only one person. Sasuke was thrilled that he got the size right. The lock was the bell that laid against his little fox's collar bone. And only Sasuke had the key to the small bell. The store keeper was a little startled that Sasuke had asked for a custom made collar at 10:30 to made as quickly as possible. But had agreed when he slapped a good thousand in front of him. The lining was made of a silk byproduct so that is was soft but didn't irritate the skin. The outside was a black leather that stood out perfectly on the young fox's tan skin. Sasuke had his clan's symbol embroidered in gold and silver on each side of the bell and golden feathers around the rest of the leather. The bottom half of the bell read Uchiha but the top half would be saved until the little fox's name was finally known.

Sasuke felt the little fox start shaking and panicked. The collar looked fine, but was it to tight after all.

"Hey-"

"Please," the little fox's voice was quiet and scared.

Sasuke was confused.

"Please don't do this. I'm not ready. I not wor-"

Sasuke caught what the boy was going to say before he finished. Sasuke wouldn't have his little fox mutter such words, ever.

Not caring what else would come from the blond's mouth Sasuke quickly grabbed for the one thing he knew would make any man shut up.

The little fox gasped and stopped mid-sentence. He leaned forward trying to get the foreign object to let go, the bell chiming as he did.

"Never say that in front of me. I own you now, you are also worth everything to me. Do you understand? I will not have you devalue your worth ever again. Do you hear me?" He almost growled.

The little fox didn't answer, he was to focused on the hand around his manhood.

"I asked if you heard me?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly started pumping the shaft extremely slowly.

The little blond moaned loudly and shuddered at the feeling, his little bell catching every movement. His small hands shakily reached for Sasuke's large ones as if to stop the slow tortuous movement.

Sasuke gave a few extremely fast pumps. Making the blond moan loudly and arch forward, his little bell just wouldn't shut up now would it. Sasuke started pumping slowly again.

"I'll ask again, did you hear me?"

He slowed his pumping to almost a crawl. The blond began to shake and moan uncontrollably the bell catching both the shaking and the vibrations of his throat. His shaft becoming very hard.

"If you don't answer I don't know what I might do," Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear.

This caused a violent shudder that sent the small bell bouncing. The shaft in Sasuke's hand hardened further.

Sasuke stopped.

The blond in his lap whimpered and arched into the hand to try and get it moving again. Sasuke started moving, or maybe he didn't. If he did he was going to slow for anyone to notice. But the blond opened his mouth and a strangled moan was released as he body was stuck in an earthquake only he could feel. Well him and his little bell.

"P-"

Sasuke leaned closer and blew a little puff of air on the blond's ear.

"What was that my little kitsune**?"

"Ple-"

"I'm sorry what?"

Sasue nibbled on the edge of the fox's ear. The soft hair tickling his neck and chin.

"Ple-a-s," the fox finally managed, his body wracked by shaking, the bell bouncing all over his collar bone.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Sasuke gave another quick set of extremely fast pumps, making the blond in his lap yelp and squirm. The shaft was now rock hard, it hadn't taken much though.

"My question was, 'did you hear me'?" Sasuke breathed into the foxes ear, suddenly grabbing and squeezing the very base of the shaft refusing the little fox what he wanted most at the moment.

"H-"

"Hn, what was that?"

"H-Hai*," the fox almost yelled trying to pry Sasuke's hands off his shaft.

"What did I say?" Sasuke didn't want to hurt his fox, but he needed to make sure.

"I ha-ha wo-won-nt ta-a-l-talk ba-dd-l HHHIII!"

The last part was because Sasuke used his other hand to start playing with the very tip of the fox's shaft.

"You're doing great, what was the last part?" Sasuke nibbled on the soft ear again as he continued to play with the tip of the fox's shaft.

"I won-ha-ha-t t-al-lkth ba-da-ly ab-oww-ta ha-ga-ha m-my-s-l-se-lf," the fox finally managed to say, the bell going crazy.

"Good boy," Sasuke whisper before releasing his hold on the shaft.

He gave the tip a single hard flick with his nail, sending the boy over the edge. His climax was thick and warm. He screamed as it came out all over the place then slumped back into Sasuke who nuzzled the fox's soft ears. The bell softly chimed with each hard breath the fox made.

"Teme***," the fox mumbled.

Sasuke smirked and bit the tip of the ear.

"Ooww!" The bell went crazy.

Sasuke released the ear and gently licked it until the redness went away.

"Dope."

The fox was to tired to care about the name.

"What's your name kitsune?" Sasuke asked.

The little fox didn't seem to feel like answering. Sasuke started to reach for the little fox's shaft once more. Two little hands shot out and grabbed the hands.

"I don't really have a name."

"Hn? But you must be called something."

Ignoring the two small hands holding it back the hand started moving again.

"No one ever calls me so no I'm not called anything," the small kitsune struggled to say, his bell making his shaking very clear.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have parents."

Sasuke was a little worried about that statement.

"Then what do you call yourself?"

Sasuke's hand was moving ever closer to the forbidden region.

"I like the name Naruto, but I don't have a real name," he said quickly.

The hand stopped moving.

"Naruto?"

The fox nodded, his bell bouncing.

"I read a book once about a great ninja hero named Naruto****."

"Then that will be your name. And your last name will be Uchiha. Do you understand Naruto?"

To avoid further conflict Naruto nodded, bell chiming beautifully.

Sasuke held his Uke closer.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I don't have any."

Sasuke growled. Naruto flinched.

"Sorry," Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke snuggled his face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"You have done nothing wrong, do you understand me, you have nothing to apologize for."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto tighter. Naruto nodded, the bell bouncing.

Suddenly a low rumble filled the cave, and it's source, Naruto's stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

Naruto nodded, "I-I forgot to hunt today. I was to scared."

A low rumbled came from Sasuke's throat.

"So-" Naruto quickly stopped himself.

"Would you like something to eat Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto hesitated before nodding, "Yes please."

"Stay here, you are not allowed to leave this den until I return. Do you understand me Naruto?"

"H-Hai."

"What did I say?"

"Don't go anywhere until you return."

Sasuke kissed Naruto on his temple before slowly letting go of the boy. He saw Naruto shiver at the loss of the warmth. Sasuke reached for his bag and pulled out a robe made of the finest material known to demon kind. Fox fur.

Because there were no more foxes the materials made from their fur were extremely expensive but worth every penny. The material was light but extremely warm. It would never fray or tear, you had to use fox claws to cut it. And stains just seemed to disappear. He had bought the robe for himself so that he wasn't fully naked when he returned home with his Uke. But at the moment Naruto needed it more. He wrapped the robe around Naruto's small shoulders and pulled his arms through the sleeves. He turned the fox to face him and tied a tight knot around the waist.

"It's warm," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke pecked Naruto on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon, remember what I told you."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke shifted into a wolf and made his way out of the den.

~~page break~~

Sasuke made sure to mark every tree around the little den. If any demon Seme or Uke got anywhere near his little kitsune they would die a painful death.

It didn't take him long to pick up the scent of a deer. You see, demons only take on forms of predatory animals. Cats, dogs, wolves, foxes, birds of prey, and other such animals. Deer, rabbits and other prey type animals are, just that, animals.

Demons normally hunt for their food but on occasion they ate from a human's farm stock. But the moment those drugs started fattening those slow animals up demons stayed away. Those drugs were dangerous. Humans were obviously not the smartest of creatures to eat such filth.

So now demons hunted only from wild game in the forest surrounding their homes. Though because of the humans that was becoming scarce as well.

Sasuke decided a deer would be good enough for his little fox. A goat or hog would have provided more fat but a deer was fine. More juicy and easier on the stomach. And Sasuke had no trouble catching the old deer, he didn't put up much of a fight anyway.

Dragging the caracas back to his waiting soon-to-be-mate he was happy to see that there were no other demon in the area, unless they were old enough to know how to hide their scent from a wolf.

When he finally made it back to the entrance of the den he found a problem, the deer most definitely would not fit trough that small hole.

He stuck his head in to see his little kitsune huddled up in the corner breathing easy.

He crawled over and nudged the boy gently.

" ** _Naruto, hey Naruto_** ," the wolf said.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly.

" ** _I brought some food_**."

Naruto nodded, the bell still chimed at every movement, and got up. He shed the fox fur robe slowly, shivering in the cool night air, and quickly turned into an actual fox.

All collars expanded when a demon shifted forms, but if the collar started off to small the shift would be to small. Likewise if the collar started out to big the shift would be to big.

Sasuke was still worried about the lock and key collar. If the size wasn't right he would have another one made, but he got the impression that the fox wasn't going to tell him if the collar was to tight or not.

He lead the way out of the den and sat next to his catch. Naruto eyes to deer hungrily but sat down at the entrance of the den and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

" ** _Do you not want it_**?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Naruto seemed to panic.

" ** _No that's not it_** -"

" ** _Then eat_**."

" ** _But you_** -"

" ** _But I what_**?"

Naruto looked down at his front paws.

" ** _You were the one to catch the deer_**."

" ** _What has that got to do with anything_**?"

Sasuke was quickly getting very annoyed.

" ** _I read a book that said the demon who catches the meal should always get first bite_** ," Naruto said his ears falling flat on his head.

Sasuke nearly bit himself.

Yes that was proper etiquette normally, if you were in a large pack or family. But this was a first meal between mates, that rule did not apply here. Of course Naruto only knows what little books could tell though.

" ** _Okay from now on no matter what you will eat before me. Got it_**?"

" _ **But**_ -"

" ** _Eat_**."

Naruto flinched and lowed his head to sniff the deer. The meat was fresh and smelt amazing. Naruto couldn't help himself. He took a large bite out of the deer letting his tongue savor the flavor of the rich fresh juices. After chewing he swallowed and used his eyes to look up at the Dominate, wondering if the Dominate would start eating soon. It didn't look like it. Naruto took another bite out of the deer and swallowed it as well. After his third bite he sat up and looked at the Dominate.

" ** _Please eat_** ," Naruto whined.

" ** _Are you done eating_**?"

" ** _Well, no_** -"

" ** _Then I will wait_**."

" ** _But_** -"

" ** _Eat_**."

Naruto flinched at the harsh tone. He didn't like being yelled at, but he wouldn't back down.

" ** _Can't you at least eat with me_**?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

" ** _I believe I told you I won't eat until after you eat_**."

" ** _Fine then! Neither will I_**!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was shocked at the loud voice, Naruto was poised to fight and his ears were flat.

" ** _What_**?"

" ** _I won't eat until you eat_** ," Naruto growled.

Sasuke bared his teeth, Naruto followed suit. But Sasuke saw the fear that flooded his fox's eyes as he did.

His ears drooped and he stood up. Naruto tensed ready to fight. Sasuke trotted over to him and nuzzled his soft neck, causing the bell the chime once more. Naruto leaned into Sasuke but was still extremely tense.

" ** _How about we make a deal_**?" Sasuke asked looking down at him.

Naruto's ears perked.

" ** _You eat five good bites of the meal, then and only then will I eat with you_** ," Sasuke blew into the foxes ear.

Naruto shivered at the act causing the bell to chime.

" ** _Using that voice isn't fair Teme_** ," Naruto whined.

" ** _Do you agree my little Kitsune_**?" Sasuke asked nibbling on the sensitive ear.

Naruto nodded.

" ** _I agree_**."

" _ **Good. Now eat, you still have two more good bites before I can eat**_."

Sasuke sat down and watched as Naruto took the next two bites and saw that Naruto's stunning blue eyes were watching him back.

" ** _Your turn_**."

Sasuke sighed and leaned down as well. He took a bite and saw that the kitsune next to him did the same.

By the time Naruto and Sasuke were full the deer was almost all gone, well except for the bones.

Naruto lead the way back into den where Sasuke curled up in the corner that Naruto was lying in earlier. Naruto was a little hesitant but finally laid down next to the large wolf. Sasuke pulled the robe over his little fox as a blanket and rested his head on his paws with Naruto digging his nose into Sasuke's neck.

Soon Sasuke felt his partners breathing steady. He closed his eyes but didn't fall sleep, he was not going to let anyone get near them without his knowing. As time passed Naruto's shifted back into a human in his sleep. He shivered at the cold. Sasuke pulled the robe up and used his chin to pull the boy closer to himself.

He was reminded of how skinny the boy way, and how light.

Sasuke bared his teeth at the thought of his little fox out here all alone, no one to help with the hunt, and no one to keep him warm.

The little bell chimed as Naruto shifted in his sleep, finding a more comfortable place next to Sasuke.

 _Mine._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^END OF CHAPTER 2^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

* **Hai** \- yes

** **Kitsune** \- fox

*** **Teme** \- in sort 'bastard'

**** **I read a book once about a great ninja hero named** \- this will be the first book Jiriya wrote

Ikari: THATS IT! SHE WROTE THAT CRAP AS A SECOND CHAPTER! SHE REALLY MUST NOT WANT TO PUT ANY EFFORT IT TO THIS AT ALL.

Naku: *drown in lake of tears*

Owore: I'm sorry and so is CeeCee-senpa, contrary to what Ikari said she does try but she's well not in the best state of mind. Please understand.

Naku: *drowns in ocean of tears*

Ikari: YOU'RE ACTUALLY SEREIOUS THATS IT?

Egao: *very quietly* before I disappear for another few hours CeeCee-senpai would like to thank donthateapreciatexyaoix for being the first review she has ever gotten on this site. She want you to know that your review meant a lot to her. And thank all of you who favorited and followed this story. You have no idea how much it takes to bring me out at the moment.

Ikari: SHE'S ALL EXCITED ABOUT ONE REVIEW. WELL SHE'LL GET LESS THAN THAT WITH THIS CRAP AS A CHAPTER.

Owore: It wasn't just the review it was also-

Ikari: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN?

Owore: Ikari do you need some chocolate?

Ikari:...

Owore:...

Ikari: that would be nice.

Naku: Pl-please review and alert. I-it me-means a lot t-to all of u-us. *cries even harder than before*


	3. Home

Ikari: CEECEE-SENPAI IS A MESS RIGHT NOW!

Owore: That's going a bit far.

Ikari: OH REALLY SO SHE'S LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM AND NOW IS PUBLISHING THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE DAY BECAUSE SHE'S TO BORED WITH THE REST OF LIFE. BUT SHE HAS HOMEWORK SHE'S AVOIDING AND A ROOM THAT 'WILL BE CLEANED TONIGHT OR YOU LOOSE THE INTERNET' AS KAA-SAN SAID. PLUS SHES WATCHED NOTHING BUT THE PAIN (PEIN) ARC ALL DAY LONG AND SHE SAW KAKASHI DIE AGAIN I MIGHT ADD. SHE'S A DAMN MESS!

Owore: Um, well, I...

Naku: KAKASHI! *cries*

Egao: Talking about Kakashi do you remember the new episode.

Fu: I don't get what the big deal all it was we saw Kakashi without his...

Ikari: *dangerously* Give one spoiler and I will kill you.

Egao: CeeCee-senpai doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Naku: WWWWHHHHYYYY? *sobs*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **CHAPTER 3: HOME** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Naruto woke for the first time in forever, warm. The robe laid over him like a blanket was warm. The furry body behind him was even warmer. He shifted closer to the furry body and heard a bell chime.

It wasn't a dream. I was collared by an unknown wolf last night.

This thought saddened and excited him. He would finally have someone to love him. But at the same time in the eyes of society he was now owned by this unknown wolf.

He dug his face farther into the soft warm fur, the bell chiming with the movement.

" ** _Are you awake my little kitsune_**?" the wolf asked.

Naruto nodded, he didn't want to anger the Dominate.

" _ **Is something wrong**_?"

The wolf nuzzled Naruto's neck and tried to get him to to look at him.

"I'm not ready for this," Naruto said softly.

The wolf stopped and moved his tail so that Naruto was surrounded by furry warmth.

" ** _What do you mean? Am I not to your liking_**?" the wolf sounded angry and worried at the same time.

Naruto sat up and looked at the wolf a few tears forming.

"That's not it, I'm just-" Naruto stopped the wolf would get angry if he talked badly about himself again.

" ** _You're just what_**?"

Naruto didn't know how to respond at first.

"I'm not like you. I didn't grow up in a house or with a family. I don't know societies rights and wrongs. And I certainly don't know why you, a wolf, would want someone-someone like me as their mate."

Sasuke growled at that statement.

" ** _What do you mean by that_**?"

"Well, I'm just-"

Sasuke waited.

"I'm just me. I'm not someone special. I don't have a proper name. I don't have a family. I don't have any talents, and I'm not smart. I'm a reject and-"

Sasuke growled, Naruto flinched.

" ** _What did I tell you last night_**?" Sasuke barked.

Naruto felt a couple of tears run down his face.

"But it's true. No one wants me, that's why I've always been alone."

Sasuke softened when he saw his little kitsune crying. He sighed. He turned shifted back to human and hugged his little fox tightly.

"You are very special to me. You're name is Naruto Uchiha. You are my family. Talents come with trying new things. If you want I can tutor you. You are not a reject, you are mine. Do you understand me?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned.

"What's your name?" came an extremely soft voice.

Sasuke looked down at his kitsune.

"You named me, but I don't know your name."

Sasuke nibbled on his fox's sensitive ear.

"Sasuke," he breathed, the little ear flapped at the sound.

"My name is Sasuke."

Naruto cuddled against Sasuke's warm body.

"Good morning Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke smiled, a real smile. Not evil or mischievous, a real genuine smile.

The sun started to finally peak into the small cave.

"We need to head home," Sasuke finally said.

Naruto tensed.

 _Home_?

"Don't worry they'll love you," Sasuke said. His hands found the collar.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke-sama?"

"Is the collar okay?"

Naruto pushed away from the warmth and looked up at the wolf boy.

"What?"

Sasuke ran his hand over the collar.

"Does it hurt? Is it to tight? Or maybe to loose and it's bothering your neck? Is it heavy?"

Naruto shook his head.

"The collar's fine Teme."

"Are you sure?"Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's golden silk hair.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and brought it to the collar.

"Two fingers Teme."

Sasuke was confused.

"If you can fit at least two fingers between the collar and neck the size is fine. If you can fit your hand between the collar and the neck the collar is to big."

Sasuke stared at the collar. Shakily he pushed two fingers against Naruto's soft smooth skin. Naruto moved his head so that Sasuke could see better.

Three fingers fit with some wiggle room left, but not enough for fourth finger. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled Naruto back against his chest.

"I had it custom made, so it's only got one size. I was scared because I didn't know your size."

"How much did that cost?" Naruto's ears were flat against his head.

Sasuke smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Naruto figured that was the closest he was going to get to an answer.

Sunlight filled the tinny den fully.

"I wonder how we're gonna do this?" Sasuke mused out loud.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you here to get clothes that would take to long. And we only have the one robe. We could both shift but then the robe would be best left here. But that's fox fur so-"

"Really?"

Sasuke looked down at the kitsune.

"I thought I was the last fox so fox fur must be extremely expensive."

That thought finally struck Sasuke.

Naruto was the last fox. The last purebred fox. Not only would people be after his purebred status, but his fur was high quality material. And he was a submissive, able to bare children. All things considered. Naruto was in danger if the rest of the world found out about him. But...

Sasuke pulled away from the hug and started dressing Naruto in the fox fur robe.

"Sasuke-sama?"

Once the sleeves were set Sasuke tied the belt tightly across Naruto's waist, but left just enough showing that the collar was clearly visible to even a sideways glance.

"You will ride me back to town."

"What?"

"No arguing. You will ride on my back."

Naruto was silent.

"Do you understand Naruto?"

Finally Naruto nodded.

"Okay," he said softly.

~~page break~~

Naruto followed Sasuke out of the den where Sasuke shifted into a wolf and knelt his large body down. Naruto slowly climbed on his back.

" ** _You won't hurt me ya'know_**?"

"But-"

" ** _Just make yourself comfortable okay. I won't run but we have to get to town before my dad freaks out_**."

Naruto nodded again, "Okay."

He grabbed the fur at the base of Sasuke's large neck and Sasuke trotted into the forest with his little fox safely on his back.

-page break-

As they neared the town Sasuke felt Naruto get more and more nervous. He was positive that the little fox hand't visited the village much if ever.

Sasuke used his tail to find Naruto's. Naruto's tail was currently wrapped around his lower half for comfort. When he felt Sasuke's tail touch his he slowly released the tight grip he had on himself.

Sasuke wrapped their tails together and then pulled them back behind them. A fox's tail was a little longer than a wolf's so Naruto's tail could still reach all the way back and be tangled with Sasuke's*.

" ** _Don't worry kit, if anything happens I will protect you_**."

"But-"

" ** _No buts_**."

"H-hai."

-page break-

They finally made it to the edge of the village. The guards looked up and were shocked to see a small blond boy riding atop a wolf.

Sasuke didn't stop to greet them, they already knew who he was. Naruto tried to smile at them, but he was still extremely nervous.

The pair walked away.

As Naruto rode through the village he noticed all the strange looks he was getting from the locals.

"I don't think they like me," Naruto whispered.

" ** _It doesn't matter I like you and that's all that matters. What the devil is he doing here_**?"

Sasuke stopped walking. Naruto looked in front of them.

A tall pale man was standing in their path. He looked somewhat like Sasuke with the same midnight black hair and eyes. But unlike Sasuke's short hair this man's hair was long and tied back in a low ponytail. And there were obvious stress marks under this mans eyes. His ears and tail had a more brown tenge than Sasuke's blue.

"What are you doing Otouto?" the man asked.

" ** _What does it look like_**?"

"Why is a child riding on your back?"

Naruto's ears flattened and his grip in Sasuke's fur tightened. He knew he wouldn't be welcome.

" ** _This isn't just some child_** ," Sasuke growled.

"I hope not, you seem to have collared him already."

The man started walking towards the pair. Sasuke growled.

"Relax Otouto."

The man leaned closer to Naruto and looked at him closely.

"Otouto, am I seeing this right?"

Sasuke growled at the man.

" ** _Get the hell away from him_**."

"But-"

Sasuke didn't care he started walking again. Naruto scrambled to hold on to the fur. Sasuke just continued walking.

Finally they came to a large compound with a wall protecting it on all sides.

"Is this home?" Naruto asked nervously.

" _ **This is home**_."

Sasuke walked up to the gate so that Naruto could push it open. The gate was a little heavy so Sasuke put his weight behind Naruto's push. Finally they were inside. They pushed the gate closed before Sasuke started walking again.

Naruto looked around in awe. The first thing you saw was a huge garden with a koi pond and a small stream like river. Exotic and native plants were laid out with grace and purpose. Shade and sun had equal shares of the garden.

Sasuke made his way through the familiar garden and up to the main house.

Well more like mansion. But to Naruto, who had only ever lived in a hole in the ground, it was a huge castle.

" ** _This is the main house. We have a room here, but we will spend most of our time in our cabin on the other side of the garden_** ," Sasuke explained.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke turned and made his way to his cabin. It wasn't small but it wasn't all that big either. It was a three bedroom house, two bedrooms on the first floor and a private loft above. There was a small kitchen and living/dining area.

The idea to the cabins was this. The Uchiha's gain their independence before they mate. Once they mate and have children they can add to the house as they please.

Naruto slid off of Sasuke's back and opened the door.

Sasuke made a note to himself that the first change will be a lock on the door. Once the door was open Sasuke lead the way inside. As Naruto started walking he tripped over the hem of the long robe and fell forward. Sasuke quickly turned and caught the boy on his back.

" ** _Be careful dope_**!"

"Sorry."

Sasuke growled and flicked his back so that Natuto was sprawled over his back. Naruto whined at the sudden movement.

Sasuke carried his Uke into the cabin and kicked the door shut with his back paw. Naruto turned and sat upright on his Seme's back. He looked around in awe.

" ** _It's not the main house but it's home_** ," Sasuke said.

"I love it," Naruto said happily.

Sasuke looked at him.

"It's cozy and warm."

Sasuke nodded.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Chapter 3^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

* **Sasuke wrapped their tails together and then pulled them back behind them. A fox's tail was a little longer than a wolf's so Naruto's tail could still reach all the way back and be tangled with Sasuke's** – basically SaFusuke and Naruto's tail are wrapped around each other and in the position where Sasuke would normally have his tail.

Ikari: ITS GETTING WORSE!

Fu: What did you expect, it's an off day.

Owore: I'm really sorry but I agree with Ikari, this isn't the best chapter.

Egao: But with all that's happened today you should be grateful she was able to have the third chapter up so quickly.

Ikari: Okay look the amount of chapters do matter if they're all crap.

Fu: It will get better, but she doesn't want to rush the relationship to much. She hates those fics that are like PUFF perfect love life.

Ikari: Like she knows what love is anyway.

Egao: You take that back, Ian-san is an amazing boyfriend.

Owore: I like Ian-san.

Naku: Please comment and favorite, it means a lot to all of us, even if the day isn't g-going ve-very well. *cries*


	4. You Said Stay

Egao: CeeCee-senpai would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story it means a lot to her.

Ikari: Yeah Yeah Yeah, just get to Kisame.

Fu: I thought this chapter was about clothes.

Karada: Clothes coming off?

Egao;Ikari;Naku;Owore;Fu: NO! GO AWAY KARADA WE DON'T NEED YOUR HENTAI WAYS!

Fu: *to herself* at least not yet.

Naku: Wait why was Kisame brought up?

Ikari: Well that's simple...

Egao: CeeCee-senpai does not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Enjoy the chapter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **CHAPTER 4: YOU SAID STAY** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Once Naruto was safely seated on the couch Sasuke shifted back to his human form. He made sure Naruto was comfortable before climbing up to the private loft to gather some clothes from the Seme's closet.

-page break-

You see the loft was strictly off limits to anyone but the Seme of the house and his mate. Not even the pups of the pair were allowed in the loft without permission. The loft had a bed and two closets one for the Seme and the other for the Uke. When pups were born the Uke would take up residence in one of the other bedrooms to care for the litter. The Seme could choose to join his mate or stay in the loft. Once the pups were old enough to walk and see, the Uke would return to the loft. The reason there were two extra bedrooms was in case the pair decided to have more than one litter at a time.

The pups would stay with their parents until their first heat. But for mature demons there were two mating seasons a year.

The first was in the fall, it was the strongest of the two with more pups conceived. This was the reason that the Catch, Collar and Care Festival started in late summer.

The first litter, conceived in the fall would be born in either late winter or early spring. Right about that time the second mating season would start in late spring. The litter conceived then would be carried until late summer to early fall when the Catch, Collar and Care Festival would begin again.

Normally the pair of demons would only have one litter and wait until they were sixteen when they had they're first heat. Once that litter had moved out and found mates they would have a second litter. But because there are 31 mating seasons between the litter being conceived and the litter having their first heat a second litter was sometimes conceived in the following years.

But the pair would soon learn that one litter at a time was enough and just wait until both litters were grown to try and have a third, if they even wanted more pups.

-page break-

Naruto waited patiently for his Seme to return from above, but there was a sudden knock on the door. Naruto could only stare at the door that was not five feet away from him.

The knock came again. Naruto went to get up but Sasuke growled from above. Naruto quickly sat back down.

"Sasuke-kun I know you're in there, your father said he saw you come back," came a girls voice.

Naruto's ears folded, why was this girl at Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke-kun your dad said he won't wait any longer, he said he's ordering you to collar one of us today," came a second voice, she sounded very excited.

Naruto bowed his head, he wasn't welcome. Sasuke jumped down from the loft and growled at the door. He looked over at Naruto and saw how sad his little Uke looked. He growled again, only louder.

"Don't growl at me, I know you must be tired but the festival opening is in 30 minutes, your dad wants you to make a decision before we are collared by another Seme," came the first voice.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and knelt in front of him. Naruto moved his eyes to look at the pale boy before looking back down.

"I told this collar is made for one person. I'm not changing my mind now."

Naruto looked back up and nodded.

"First things first, you need some proper clothes."

Naruto nodded again.

Sasuke stood up and reached out his hand. When they were both standing Sasuke towered over the malnourished Uke. The robe gathered in heaps at Naruto's feet.

"Sasuke-kun!" both voices said at once.

Sasuke knelt with his back to his Uke who obediently climbed on his back. Sasuke walked to the door and yanked input open taking both females by surprise.

"Finally-" the red head stopped when she saw the blond riding on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun who's that?" asked the red head, Naruto finally had a face to put with the second voice.

Sasuke chose to ignore the two girls and continued walking.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun -" the red head looked very concerned.

"I no longer have anything to say to either of you, please leave us alone," Sasuke said strictly monotoned.

"But your father said-"

"What he said no longer applies, now please leave this compound before I have you escorted out."

Sasuke made his way through the garden, leaving the two girls to wonder. He made it to the front gate and left.

"Sasuke-sama," Naruto started hesitantly.

Sasuke growled at the title.

"I will call you Naruto and only Naruto. Therefore you will call me Sasuke and only Sasuke. Do you understand me?"

The main marketplace came into view.

"Hai," Naruto said softly.

"Say my name."

"Sasu-ke."

Sasuke nodded and walked into a clothing shop that made Naruto shudder.

"We can go someplace cheaper ya'kn-"

"No, you will always get your clothes here, do you understand?"

"But-"

"No but's."

"H-hai."

An lady, not that much older than Sasuke and Naruto, greeted them at the counter.

"Uchiha-sama, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, and what about you Nohara-san*?"

"Please call me Rin, I am mating with Obito this year, so you might as well drop the formalities."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"He finally collared you?"

Sasuke's eyes looked at the smooth neck.

"No but-"

Nohara-San looked around Sasuke and smiled at the window. Sasuke turned to see his cousin** hiding behind the plants of the Yamanaka floral shop across the street. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed to be waiting for something.

"Doesn't he do that every year. Just because he doesn't have the courage to collar you doesn't mean others haven't tried," Sasuke said turning back to face Nohara-san.

"Well, yes, but Kakashi said that Obito asked his help in picking out a collar last week."

Sasuke shook his head.

"He's only five years late***," Sasuke mumbled.

"I don't mind waiting," Nohara-san said happily. "And who's this you have with you?"

Sasuke looked at his rider to see that Naruto wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He was to busy looking worriedly at the extremely expensive clothes around him.

"I need some good clothes, of anything that looks good on him," Sasuke said turning back to Nohara-san.

"Anything special in mind?"

"Nope, just whatever looks good."

Nohara-san smiled.

"May I see him?"

Sasuke gently put the little Uke down. Nohara-san who was of average height for a Uke, so short, and she still had to lean down to be eye level with him.

"Why Uchiha-sama he's just a child."

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"I'm 16," he mumbled.

Nohara-san looked shocked.

"But you're so small and skinny."

"I don't eat a lot," Naruto's voice was getting softer and softer.

"That will change," Sasuke growled.

Nohara-san finally noticed the collar. She smiled sweetly at the boy.

"What's your name sweetie?" Nohara-san asked.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke before answering.

"Naruto Uchi-Uchiha," he said even softer than before, his cheeks flushing red.

Nohara-san looked at the blond with shimmering eyes.

"You're so CUTE!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

Naruto's eyes widened and grabbed Sasuke's jeans in shock.

"Nohar-"

The girl sent a glare Sasuke's way.

"R-Rin-san he's not used to other demons yet," Sasuke managed.

Rin sighed. "I guess that's good enough for now."

She pushed Naruto to arms length and looked him up and down, then she looked up at Sasuke.

"Would you like to come too?"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand as an answer.

Rin lead them to the back room. It had mirrors and two comfy looking chairs and a small lifted platform.

Rin lead Naruto over to the platform as Sasuke made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

Rin examined Naruto's robe before looking over at Sasuke.

"I'm allowed to undress him****?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke as well, only to see refusal in his eyes.

"Wait right there," the Seme growled before getting up and walking back out front.

Rin turned back to Naruto with a smile.

"I guess all Uchihas are possessive," she said happily.

Naruto could only nod.

A few minutes later Sasuke returned with a package of boxers. Rin left the room and closed the door as Sasuke ripped the package open and pulled out a pair of black and orange boxers. He threw them to his Uke who clumsily put them on. They barely fit. Sasuke growled, but he called Rin back in.

"Can you take off your robe for me?" Rin asked sweetly.

Naruto slowly untied the robe and let it fall off his shoulders. Sasuke finally got a good look at, well, most of his Uke.

"Wow, you may be skinny, but there's muscle there," Rin said happily.

Sasuke was glad the boy wasn't skin and bone but seeing his flat fit stomach made it really hard to concentrate.

"Knowing Uchiha-sama he's gonna spoil you rotten so why don't we get something a size or two to big?" Rin asked while looking at the Seme.

Sasuke growled from his throat.

Of course he would spoil his mate, why wouldn't he?

Rin when on with her measuring. She soon left the room, but stopped before she closed the door.

"Uchiha-sama can you help me?"

Sasuke sighed but got up.

"Stay," he growled softly and Naruto nodded.

Rin lead the way to a rack of clothes that looked small enough to be child sizes.

"If I have to call you Rin-san you have to call me Sasuke," he said under his breath.

"If he is sixteen he's extremely malnourished," she said darkly.

Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm surprised he can even function properly. It's like he hasn't eaten in days."

"I fed him this morning," Sasuke said.

Rin looked at an outfit.

"Wouldn't be surprised if that had been his first meal in a couple of days."

Sasuke tried to digest what she was saying.

"I don't know what he's supposed to look like but I think he looks sick."

"What do you mean?"

"Well why did you carry him here?"

"Because I didn't want him to trip on the robe."

"I'm not sure if he could have made it here on his own."

"He moved fast enough yesterday."

"I'm just telling you what I think, take it or leave it. Oh this looks nice."

She held up her find. It was a black shirt with bright orange designs on it. The black pants would show off the curves in his legs nicely.

Sasuke examined the outfit, but Rin didn't wait for his opinion she handed him the outfit and continued looking.

~~page break~~

Naruto's head really hurt.

It was hard for him to stay standing on the platform. He had seen a water bucket just outside the room, but Sasuke had told him to stay.

But his head really hurt.

He whimpered slightly when the room started spinning. He tried to balance but his foot slid off the side of the platform. His yelp rang through the room as he fell.

"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke call.

He tried to call back but his throat had gone dry. The room started going dark. He was almost naked but he felt so hot.

The door burst open. Naruto felt cool hands wrap around his neck and gently lift him up.

"Naruto!"

That was Sasuke's voice.

Cool hands ran over his face. They felt amazing, so he purred.

"Naruto?"

The hands ran down his neck and his back. He continued to purr. Something soft and cold was placed on his forehead. He purred at that as well.

The room started to come back into focus. The first thing he saw was Sasuke's worried face.

"Naruto?"

Naruto gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Baka*****, don't worry me like that!"

"Sorry, I'm just a little thirsty."

Sasuke's mouth fell open.

"There's a bucket right outside the door."

"But you said stay."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^END OF CHAPTER 4^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

* **Nohara-san** – Rin's full name is Rin Nohara (looked it up on wikia if you must check)

** **cousin** – I'm making Obito Sasuke's cousin in this story, Kakashi is also not that much older than any of the rookie eleven

*** **He's only five years late** – it would make Obito and Rin about 21 (Kakashi is about to turn 22)

**** **I'm allowed to undress him** – while they haven't technically been mated yet Sasuke still has physical claim over Naruto so anyone who wants anything to do with Naruto must first ask Sasuke (this comes up in later chapters)

***** **baka** – in short 'idiot'

Ikari: WHY THE HELL DID YOU CUT BME OFF?

Fu: Because you wouldn't have shut up if we hadn't.

Ikari: But... Kisame.

Owore: That's a long explanation, they just want to get on with the story.

Egao: You can explain now.

Ikari: Okay. So crownymars asked why CeeCee-senpai made Kisame a Uke in this story when Deidara is perfect as a Uke. My answer is Sasori. But there is another reason why CeeCee-senpai made Kisame a Uke. Itachi is a bit of a M so Kisame is happy to be an S. In the first heat (the one that happens in the fall) Itachi is on top and in control no questions asked. In the seacond heat (the one that happens in the spring) Kisame is in control, he is, still the Uke, but Itachi likes a little S&M on his part. Of course Kisame knows not to take anything to far but Itachi wouldn't punish him even if he did.

Fu: Like the first chapter said 'A dangerous Uke with a temper.

Ikari: Exactly.

Egao: Please review, follow and favorite, it means a lot to all of us.

Ikari: Now about Sasori and Deidara...


	5. Sickness, Pervs, and Scary Fathers

Egao: I'm so HAPPY!

Ikari: Yes, yes, you are always happy.

Egao: No, no, this a different happy!

Fu: Does it have to do with yumiyang?

Egao: YES!

Owore: But-

Egao: I don't care if they are a guest they are great.

Naku: *rereads yumiyang's comment and blushes* They were very adamant in not believing this is CeeCee-senpai's first story.

Fu: Well in technical terms it ain't.

Owore: Yes, but it is her first yaoi story ever.

Egao: Basically yumiyang said that there was no way that 'The Catch, Collar and Care Festival' was CeeCee-senpai's first story. Well no it's not. She's written a lot on Wattpad and she has done a few originals even self published one. But to be clear this is her first yaoi _ever_.

Fu: CeeCee-senpai doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Egao: Recap Time!

~~RECAP~~

 _Naruto's head really hurt._

 _It was hard for him to stay standing on the platform. He had seen a water bucket just outside the room, but Sasuke had told him to stay._

 _But his head really hurt._

 _He whimpered slightly when the room started spinning. He tried to balance but his foot slid off the side of the platform. His yelp rang through the room as he fell._

 _"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke call._

 _He tried to call back but his throat had gone dry. The room started going dark. He was almost naked but he felt so hot._

 _The door burst open. Naruto felt cool hands wrap around his neck and gently lift him up._

 _"Naruto!"_

 _That was Sasuke's voice._

 _Cool hands ran over his face. They felt amazing, so he purred._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _The hands ran down his neck and his back. He continued to purr. Something soft and cold was placed on his forehead. He purred at that as well._

 _The room started to come back into focus. The first thing he saw was Sasuke's worried face._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _Naruto gave him a weak smile._

 _"Hey Sasuke."_

 _"Baka, don't worry me like that!"_

 _"Sorry, I'm just a little thirsty."_

 _Sasuke's mouth fell open._

 _"There's a bucket right outside the door."_

 _"But you said stay."_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **CHAPTER 5 SICKNESS, PERVS, AND SCARY FATHERS** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sasuke stared down at his little Uke, lost for words. Naruto in turn smiled weakly up at him.

"Gomen'nasai*," Sasuke breathed hugging Naruto close.

"Why are apologizing?" Naruto asked softly.

"My first priority should have been your health not your clothes."

"But I like what you picked out."

Sasuke looked behind him to see the few outfits that Rin-san and him had chosen laid across the chair while Rin-san herself went to get some more cool rags.

Sasuke shook his head and looked back down at his Uke.

"We can come back in a little while, I need to get you to a healer."

Sasuke, oh so gently, picked up Naruto's fevered body.

"But I'm still-"

Sasuke looked again to see Naruto was still in the boxers he had brought in earlier.

"It's fine," came a voice.

Rin-san was standing in the door way with a bag full of ice.

"As long as it doesn't take to long you can take one of the outfits now," she smiled at the pair.

~~page break~~

Sasuke carried Naruto, now full dressed in dark black jeans and a black top with a red swirl in the middle completed with a red and orange belt to keep his slightly to large pants on his much to skinny hips.

He ignored the looks the villagers were giving him, his only focus was on Naruto.

When he finally got to the healers five minutes later he found how fast word got around in the village.

The assistant healer was waiting for him outside the clinic.

"Uchiha-sama is this the boy," she reached out to touch the boy only to have Sasuke growl at her.

Her arm retreated but Sasuke was suddenly slapped in the back of the head.

"We can't do anything if we can't touch him," came a weary voice.

"Tsunade-sama," Sasuke moaned lightly.

"What seems to be the issue?" she leaned in to get a better look at the boy in Sasuke's arms.

Naruto had fallen unconscious shortly after being dressed.

"What the hell? This boy is near starvation!"

Sasuke's heart almost stopped.

"What the hell are you just standing there for, hurry the hell up Uchiha."

Tsunade presided to push the nearly frozen Uchiha into the clinic.

Before he could react Naruto was pulled from his hands and he was shoved into a chair in the waiting room, Naruto being taken out of his sight.

"Wait!"

Sasuke went to get up and follow his Uke.

"Oh no, you stay right there, Shizune watch him."

The assistant from earlier pushed him back down and kept her hands on his shoulders to hold him down. He tried to struggle but she put all her chakra into her arms and hands keeping him subdued.

Sasuke could only watch in frustration as the door closed behind Naruto, blocking his view of the little blond.

"Wait, he needs-"

"What he needs is for you to remain calm. Your of no use in the back. He's only a little starved, a few supplements and you can be by his side once again."

"But-"

"No buts, if you really care for him then try trusting him."

Sasuke looked sadly into the assistants eyes.

"I just found him, I don't want to loose him," he almost whispered.

Shizune for her part had to use every bit of her training not to film this for blackmail later on. No one would have expected the stoic Sasuke Uchiha to be left a quivering, scared mess just by the loss of a small starved blond.

"Tsunade-sama will take care of it," she said kindly.

Sasuke looked one last time at the door before nodding and sitting back in the chair.

It took about an hour for Tsunade to come back out from the back.

Before the door was even fully open Sasuke was looking her in the eyes asking how Naruto was doing.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the look the Uchiha was giving her. It was not a angry or pointed look but one of pure worry and almost fear, almost.

"How is Naruto doing?"

"Oh, so it that his name?"

"Hai."

"Then where's his name tag**?"

"The Festival just started, I collared him this morning how was I supposed to know his name?"

"Normally you court the Uke first Uchiha," Tsunade said dangerously.

"Well this Uke is arleady mine so I'll _court_ him from now on."

"At least learn the Uke's name before you try and collar them!" she almost screamed.

"I named him, so I was the first to even know his name!"

"What do you mean you named him, that's for the parents to do!"

"He doesn't have parents!"

This made Tsunade-sama hesitate.

"Please just tell me how Naruto's doing."

"He's fine. I just need to get some herbal supplements ready then you can _take him home._ He needs rest and food above anything else."

Sasuke nodded.

"He's in room 3 if you want to see him. I suggest you be gentle he's a little scared."

Before she was even finished with ' _if you want to see him_ ' Sasuke was running down the hall.

1…2…3!

He ran through the door and saw Naruto jump at the sudden noise, then his eyes lit up.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Naruto close.

"I was scared."

Sasuke held his little Uke closer.

"I thought you had left me because I was weak."

Sasuke shook his head and held the little blond even tighter.

"I'm never gonna leave you do you understand me?"

"Hai."

"What did I just say?"

"You're never going to leave me."

"If you can't remember anything else remember that, dope."

"Teme."

Suddenly their acute hearing heard steps outside the door. Naruto tensed and held onto Sasuke's sleeve a little tighter.

"Bastard!"

Naruto flinched.

"At least let me finish my statement before you going running off!"

The blond healer from before came running in.

~~page break~~

Sasuke was once again piggy backing Naruto through the village. They were on their way back to the Uchiha compound. Naruto was falling asleep.

"EEEEKKKK!"

The loud sound right next to his ear almost caused Sasuke to jump out of his own skin. Naruto's tightened hold on his neck didn't help much.

He turned his head to not only see Naruto with his eyes shut in shock but a extremely pale man standing right behind them. He felt Naruto's tail grab for his tail. When he tried to intertwine there tails he felt a foreign object around Naruto's butt.

He finally understood what had made Naruto make that sound.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled as he turned to face the man, keeping Naruto's ass out of the strangers reach.

The man was a little slow to realize that Naruto had moved for his hand stayed where it had been.

"What a fine specimen you have there, may I have the pleasure of taking a look," the strangers voice was soft and gravely, just like a snakes voice should be. His hair was long and his eyes slits. And his skin was awful.

"Otouto!"

Before Sasuke could answer he heard his brothers voice behind him. Without turning his back where Naruto could be in danger he looked behind him.

"What do you want Nii-san?"

"Father would like to see the two of you."

Sasuke growled again and turned back to the stranger only to find that he had disappeared.

"What are you looking for Otouto?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke turned to follow his brother.

"Sasuke he touched my-"

"I know I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Naruto nodded and dug his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

~~page break~~

Sasuke followed his older brother back to the compound. He was careful to send out a 'Don't come near us unless you want to die' aura.

His brother seemed to be very curious in the Uke on his back but Sasuke wasn't going to start any conversations.

Finally they made it back to the Combound.

Itachi lead the way into the main house.

Sasuke felt Naruto try to look at everything at once.

Naruto had every right to be amazed. While the individual houses were more of a traditional Japanese style, with low furniture and tatami flooring, this house was hard oak at much of the lower floor appeared to be title. The entrance was like a cavernous cave with arches and paintings of beauty of all kinds.

"This is the entry way as well as the front of the ball room," Sasuke explained.

There were three different staircases leading up from the entrance and two leading down. Itachi lead the soon-to-be-mates up the smaller staircase on the left.

The hallway was lined of portraits. Some were of a man and a woman, others were of two men. One thing was clear the one on the left was always a man and always a Seme. The one on the right was easily identified as a Uke by the collar.

"This is the Heads Hall. Every Head of the Family and his mate are portrayed here," Sasuke said.

"Yes and I really don't feel like sitting in one place for that long and I know Kisame will agree, are you sure you don't want to be head Otouto?"

"That's not for me to decide."

Itachi half-smiled.

Finally in the middle of the hall way next to a portrait of two people that reminded Naruto of the two brother with him was a door.

"This is the current head and his mate," Itachi said turning to Naruto.

"Also known as Otou-san*** and Okaa-san****," Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi nock end on the door next to the portrait.

"Who is it?" came a very loud angry voice.

"It's Itachi, I've brought Sasuke."

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SON!"

Naruto flinched. Otou-Uchiha-sama was on the other side of a door but his yell was so loud Naruto swore the man was right next to him.

"Good luck Otouto," Itachi said gravly.

"Good luck my ass," Sasuke muttered.

"DIDN'Y YOU HERE ME YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke turned the door knob.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^END OF CHAPTER 5^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

* **Gomen'nasai** – 'I'm so sorry'

** **Then where's his name tag** – because it's custom to collar Uke's it's not strange to them that Uke's also have name tags (some Semes like to decorate their Uke's collar and some even go as far as not letting their Ukes out of the house without a leash)

*** **Otou-san** – father

**** **Okaa-san** – mother

Fu: That's interesting.

Naku: W-what is? Is it sssad?

Fu: Look at what this guest said.

*all look at guest post*

Ikari: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, WE HAVE SAID THIS. NARUTO IS THE UKE BECAUSE WE WANT HIM CUTE AND INNOCENT. WE DON'T CARE IF IT CHANGES THEIR CHARACTER ENTIRELY. THIS IS A YAOI/MPREG FIC IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT IT'S YOUR LOSS.

Fu: No, no, this one.

*all look at other guest post*

Egao: Well they do have a point.

Owore: Yeah but we're on chapter 5 it's kinda late to change now.

Naku: Um…

Egao: But what they said makes perfect sense.

Ikari: But this post likes it the other way.

Naku: Well…

Fu: But this way could create more drama.

Owore: But this person wants a second suitor for Naru-chan.

Naku: That's…

Egao: We've already added a second suitor. But if we do it this way it could have a cool fight scene.

Ikari: While I LOVE a good fight scene it wouldn't make sense with the collars. Plus Orochimaru isn't really a suitor is he.

Naku: WHY DON'T WE JUST ASK THE FUCKIN' READERS.

Egao:…

Ikari:…

Owore:…

Fu:…

Egao: Great idea. Okay listen up, a guest suggested that we change the whole Seme/Uke thing to Alpha and Omega. CeeCee-senpai's not opposed to this but at the same time we are on chapter five and she's loathed to change the wording for five chapters.

Fu: If you want the Alpha/Beta/Omega then please tell us. But if you like the Seme/Uke then please let us know. We will take everyone's point of view into account.

Naku: Until next time, review, favorite, and follow.

Ikari: Is no one gonna point out that little Naku cussed.

Egao: That's right! Naku, we're not allowed to cuss.

Naku: Ikari does it all the time.

Fu: That's Ikari for you.

Ikari: I resent that!


End file.
